


The Angel That Time Forgot

by xWitchAlchemistx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teenchesters, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWitchAlchemistx/pseuds/xWitchAlchemistx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leviathans may have destroyed his vessel, but Castiel isn't dead. He's almost-mortal, stuck in the past, time-jumping uncontrollably, and as determined as ever to protect the Winchesters. And of course, find his way home. Wee/Teen/Present!chesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Eternal Bonds of Brotherhood

"Is he dead?"

"No! I don't know! No!"

"He looks dead…"

"You don't know what someone dead looks like!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do no-he's waking up!"

The brown-haired boy on the ground twitched and then inhaled suddenly, even though before it seemed that he hadn't been breathing at all. Blue eyes slowly opened and the older of the two boys who had been speaking shoved the younger back behind him.

"…You okay?" The older boy asked, and the younger peeked out from behind his back curiously.

The blue-eyed boy's gaze trailed over to them slowly, and for a long moment, remained on them unblinking before he muttered. "Dean?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Cas…mmm…he's dead."_

Castiel could hear the words being spoken through his lips, or Jimmy's rather, but he no longer had control. The Leviathans had shoved him into the furthest reaches of his vessel and made him a virtual prisoner of his mind. He was forced to watch as his body was used to harm Dean, and he saw every moment of his reactions. It wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Stop this! You will not do this! Release me, or I will-" Castiel raged within his own mind, and a Leviathan who wasn't controlling Jimmy's body directly replied to him mockingly.

_"-Do nothing. We've taken this body for our own and soon, so soon, we'll eat you alive, little angel. Your kind are nothing to us."_

"I will not let you harm the Winchesters!"

_"Pretending to care? Isn't that just disgustingly sentimental? So worried over your 'pets', then again, from the looks of your memories…you were more than willing to toss Sam to the wolves and disintegrate Dean…so maybe it's less sentimental and more hypocritical?"_

Castiel took the words as a blow, and he couldn't deny them. But that didn't make his urgency matter any less. He tried to summon up whatever power he could muster-anything to stop them…anything to stop- "I will not let you harm the Winchesters." he repeated as he began expanding his Grace within the vessel. He had been in danger of bursting from the presence of the Leviathan, he could barely contain himself, so let them see how they did when Castiel brought his full measure of Grace into the vessel.

_"What are you thinking? You can't stop us with parlor tricks."_

"Perhaps not, but I can destroy this vessel and prevent you from harming the Winchesters." Or Bobby Singer, if only for the moment. Castiel knew that he couldn't kill the Leviathan, but he was more than willing to sacrifice his vessel and potentially himself if it meant that he could get the Leviathan away. If they stayed, Dean, Sam, and Bobby were surely doomed and he could not let that happen. He had to protect his friends, his…family. He had already lost Balthazar, whom he regarded as the angelic brother closest to him, he would not lose his human brothers too.

Already, his attempts were proving useful, the Leviathan had stumbled away and were content to take their leave. Now if only Dean would just stay away…but that was too much to ask, Dean was unfailingly loyal, and the knowledge was only that much more painful when faced with the reality of his own betrayal of that loyalty.

_I'm sorry, Dean._

Castiel would give anything to fix things, to repair the damage his own arrogance had caused. He had meant well, truly, he had had good intentions but he could not say honestly that pride hadn't been a huge influence as well. He'd wanted to exceed his father, he'd wanted to prove himself to the Winchesters and Bobby as more than merely a 'baby in a trench coat', and moreover…he had wanted simply to prove himself to Dean. His best friend, his brother, his family, the infuriating, obnoxious, blasphemous, wonderful man who had given Castiel something to fight for, to live for, and now…to die for.

_"You…this changes nothing…we will find new vessels, we will hunt the Winchesters down and tear into them piece by piece."_ hissed the Leviathans in his mind.

Castiel smiled grimly in his mental prison as the vessel stepped out into the water and began to sink. He'd take a page from Dean's book on this one.

"Go to Hell…you son of a bitch."

An explosion of inky black pervaded the water as Castiel's vessel imploded and the Leviathan were violently rejected. He felt a brief moment of satisfaction before all sense left him, and his last thought was.

_Thank you for being my family._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Noises…there were noises…incessant voices going back and forth and causing an odd feeling in what he supposed was his cranial region. And there was something causing an irritating sensation on his arms, the grass, although he didn't recognize it for such. A dull throbbing and residual ache seemed to permeate his being, which felt decidedly…odd, disconnected from the world around it. Castiel was unaccustomed to the feelings and sensations, and he ignored the desire to simply lie there as he cracked his eyes open and squinted against the blinding light above.

"You okay?"

One of the voices had addressed him, of that, he was aware and he made an attempt to locate the source as he trailed his eyes over and found himself startled. There was a pair of boys, one a good bit younger boy with a mop of hair and half-hidden behind the freckle-faced boy who stood in front of him protectively. A boy who had a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Dean…?"

The older boy jerked in response to the name, and the younger boy seemed awed. "He knows your name, Dean!"

"Be quiet, Sammy!" he hissed in reply, and he kept an arm out to keep Sam from moving forward while his eyes never left the boy before them.

Dean and Sam had taken a quick stroll to the park just by their motel, they were more than a little stir-crazy after all and what could one little park trip hurt? But they'd come across a boy who didn't seem to be breathing, and had naturally been concerned, and in Dean's case, suspicious. He had on weird clothes, a shirt and slacks like he was going to church or something, and a geeky, somewhat over-sized tan trench coat.

Castiel, for his part, had viewed plenty of memories on Sam and Dean, and had been to their past a few times as well. Still, to see the pair this way and interact with them would have been highly forbidden…and the situation was unusual even to an angel. Furthermore, he had been under the impression he was going to die, which left him more than a little confused as to why…he wasn't.

"Hey! I asked you your name, and how come you know mine?" Dean snapped.

Castiel blinked in surprise as he realized he had been being addressed again, had he gotten lost in thought? How old were Dean and Sam in this time period? And how had he ended up there? Castiel could tell at least that it was no illusion or dream, which meant-

"-Hello!" Dean seemed even more tense by that point, and Castiel realized he'd gotten side-tracked again, a new experience for the angel.

"Cast-…just Cas." Confused or not, he had the foresight to realize that if he gave Dean and Sam his true name and they called out for him-they might accidentally summon the Castiel of this time. That would be…problematic.

"That's a funny name." Sam, beside Dean, giggled a bit and Dean's already firm scowl deepened as he tried to shove Sam behind him again.

"So how do you know my name?" Dean growled. First the kid was dead or something, and he just plain looked weird, then he woke up and acted weird, and spaced out or something, and now he had a weird name to boot? His hunter senses [as he liked to think of them] were going crazy.

Castiel thought quickly. "I heard Sam say it when you thought I was dead. I heard you say Sam's name just now."

Dean and Sam both seemed to ponder that a moment, and Dean was clearly trying to review whether or not Sam had actually said his name. He frowned deeply as he asked. "Well, who are you anyway?"

"I am…" Castiel wasn't sure how to answer. Both because any answer he might have given honestly would be impossible to give in his current situation, and because he wasn't sure what was true anymore. Based on how he felt currently…he felt…human. Worse so than when he'd been infected by the Horsemen after nearly Falling before. "…not sure." Castiel finally answered. He took the opportunity to look down at himself and take note of his attire and his decidedly smaller vessel…he was a child. But for all that he could tell, it was still Jimmy's vessel in appearance, albeit as stated, a child.

Castiel then took the opportunity to take note of Dean and Sam. "How old are you both?"

Dean seemed startled and then started a snaky reply before Sam piped up. "Dean's ten and I'm six!" he said proudly.

"Sammy!" Dean hissed. He was more on edge than usual, since Dad had warned them to keep on guard of strangers especially since he had been hunting a Shifter. And true, their Dad had ganked the Shifter, but it was only a couple of weeks back and while he was ready to chance the park, he wasn't so ready to trust a stranger no matter his age. Especially when he looked weird and kind talked funny. There was something kinda rough about his voice, like he was about to cough. But Sammy didn't know about monsters or anything, so he didn't know why it was so important to be careful. Which meant Dean had to work extra hard to watch out for his little brother.

"What? You're not eleven yet, Dean." Sam replied with a faint pout, as he'd misunderstood the cause of his big brother's agitation.

Dean sighed and shook his head slightly as he regarded 'Cas' again with a frown. " Whad'ya mean you're 'not sure'?"

Castiel had the oddest urge to smile at the other's behavior, since something like affection was putting a strange warmth in his chest. But he refrained and instead settled for what he hoped was a simple, believable explanation. "I don't remember." he clarified. "I know that my name is Cas, but all else is blank." As Dean had once said, it was sometimes necessary to lie to get what one wanted, and right now, he wanted to figure out his situation and remain in proximity to the Winchesters. And attempting to explain that he was an angel-turned-rogue-turned-sheriff-turned-traitor-turned-God-turned…something, wasn't going to help him much.

Dean's eyes narrowed and Castiel sensed that his answer wasn't well-received. But Dean couldn't just go demanding if he was a Shifter or something in front of Sammy. His brother didn't know and anyway, Dean only knew because he'd snuck and read their Dad's journal…their Dad would kill him if he found out.

"He talks funny too, Dean." Sam whispered-not too quietly-as he tugged on Dean's shirt a bit.

Dean had been thinking the same thing, because every time the kid opened his mouth, he sounded way too old. As it was, he only looked maybe a year or two older than Dean. "Okay…well…" Dean had opened his mouth to say something authoritative and something like their Dad would say, he wanted to make a grown-up decision here…but what the heck was the right decision? Dean wasn't sold on the idea that the weird kid was just a kid, but if he was…well, they couldn't just leave him out there.

"Hey, kids…you look real sweet…how about you just hand over anything you got on you, and you can get back to playing, okay?" All three boys turned to face the man who spoke. He was haggard and dressed sloppily, and he smelled heavily of alcohol. Which might have explained why he thought a bunch of kids would have money worth trying to steal in the first place.

Dean stiffened and shoved Sam behind him in the new direction, which actually put him closer to Castiel, but it was the man brandishing the large knife that had his attention. "Just walk away and you won't havfta get hurt." Dean warned lowly. He had a knife of his own and he knew how to use it if he had to.

"Dean…" Sam whined a bit as he tugged on Dean's shirt, and Dean shushed him quickly, his attention torn between his little brother and the threat before them.

Castiel had risen by then as well, and he moved to stand beside Dean who cast him a quick, wary glance and shoved Sam a bit further to the other side before he focused back on the immediate threat.

The man shook his head. "Kids never learn. Listen, I got a knife, see? And if you don't give me what you got, I'll just cut it out of ya, okay?"

"Sam, get out of here." Dean said lowly, and the man's grip on the knife tightened.

"No one's gonna go anywhere!" the man shouted suddenly, and Dean tensed while Sam made of sort of whimpering sound and clutched further at Dean's shirt.

"I'm not gonna go till you come too!" Sam said insistently.

"You're annoying me…I'm not playing around!" The man suddenly jerked his arm out and clumsily slammed the hilt of his knife against Dean's head.

The boy gasped in surprise and sudden pain as he stumbled sideways.

"Dean!" Sam was near-frantic as he grabbed at his brother. "Dean? Are you okay? Dean?"

"I'm fine, Sam-Sammy!" Dean lunged as the man grabbed Sam's arm and started to tug him away. That was it, emergencies called for action and he withdrew his long pocket knife. But the man was already bringing his knife towards Sam's stomach. "Sammy!"

A body inserted itself between Sam and the knife, and all three pairs of eyes widened in surprise as the knife slid in through the back of the trench-coated boy.

Cas gasped, stunned by the sudden pain of it, but he wasn't deterred. "You…will not hurt them!" Cas said vehemently as he grabbed the man's wrist and felt a surge of power through him as he did so. Despite his apparent humanity, it seemed that he still had some Grace to call upon and he used that to blast through the man who fell to the ground in a heap.

Sam heaved a gasp with tears in his eyes and Dean was at his side instantly as he scooped the boy into a tight hug and rubbed his back. "It's okay, it's okay Sammy." he soothed as the boy clutched at him, before he allowed himself to look to the other.

Cas was still on his feet, and he had a grimly satisfied expression a moment before he turned back to face the Winchesters and his gaze softened, as if his tan coat wasn't turning red with blood at the moment. "Are you alri-" Cas slumped forward suddenly, unconscious before he hit the ground as his system went into shock. He had no real concept of human pain and limitations on himself, so other than the intense pain in his back, he hadn't thought ahead to blood loss or anything.

Sam pulled back from Dean, his eyes wide. "Is he-"

"No! Come on, we'll take him to the motel and fix him there!" Dean had some basic working medical knowledge, courtesy of their dad. He could take care of a stab wound, right…? Dean hoped so, because hospitals were out of bounds, their dad had already made that clear.

As if he wasn't already going to kill them for this whole event anyway.


	2. Wherein the Heart is Warmed

The first thing Castiel was aware of as he woke was a rather unpleasant burning sensation on his side. The second was that he had an odd sense of disorientation. The disconnected sense from earlier seemed only worse as he couldn't make sense of his location, he lacked that angelic awareness. And thirdly, he became aware of the presence of the Winchester brothers as his situation came mentally rushing back to him.

"He woke up!" Sam chimed.

"No duh, dude." Dean muttered with his arms crossed as he eyed the boy on the bed-Cas-warily. He wasn't sure what to expect from the other. One minute he'd been suspecting that the boy was some kind of supernatural baddie, and the next he'd gone and saved Sam's life and that was something that Dean couldn't just ignore.

Castiel's eyes fluttered open and he met the curious, pleases gaze of Sam and the wary but relieved gaze of Dean evenly before he glanced down and took note of himself. There was a thick wrapping of red-stained gauze around his waist, from what he could tell of where his shirt was lifted. "You bandaged me. Thank you. But…where are we?"

Dean frowned at him a moment more before he answered begrudgingly. "Motel. Me and Sam carried you back and fixed you up…."

Castiel's gaze focused in on Dean as the boy spoke a few last words too low for him to hear. "I did not hear that last bit."

"…ThanksforsavingSam." Dean spoke the sentence like one word, a faint flush on his cheeks before he glared at Castiel. "Anyway, are you crazy? Just chargin' after the guy like that…you're lucky you're not dead!"

Castiel didn't blink or miss a blink as he replied sincerely. "My sanity had nothing to do with it, Dean. I will not allow you or Sam to be hurt. You have my word." As long as he was stuck in this situation, whatever his situation actually was, he could do that much at least.

Sam simply seemed confused but Dean was a mixture of confusion, incredulity, and a look that suggested Castiel may as well have just told him that 'two plus two equals fish'. "Uh…thanks…but s'not your job…you can stay here a couple days till Dad gets back, and then he's gonna find out where you're supposed to be." Dean explained slowly, apparently still trying to decipher Castiel's blunt confession.

Sam took that opportunity to interrupt as he moved forward suddenly and tugged Cas towards him a bit to hug him around the neck tightly. Castiel blinked in surprise as the boy squeezed him, and he realized that he was being hugged. Which was ironic, since Sam had actually been the one to deny him a hug. "Thanks for savin' me, Cas!" The boy said earnestly. With that one act, any apprehension that he might have had rubbed off from Dean had been obliterated: as far as he was concerned, Cas was a hero.

Castiel was uncertain how to respond at first but quick enough he lifted an arm and ignored the shot of pain in his presently tender lower-back and clutched Sam to him tightly a moment. The feeling of warmth flooded through him, and he was a bit awed by the sensation. There was something distinctly pleasant and empowering about the hug, it made him feel protective and affectionate all at once and the feeling of the small, warm body caused that odd warmth to simply blossom in his whole chest. Castiel didn't quite understand the magnitude of the feeling, but he certainly liked it, and he was certain that he didn't deserve this perfect moment. "You are welcome, Sam." he murmured by the boy's ear.

All too soon, however, Dean had tugged Sam away and the precious connection was lost. "Alright, Samantha, quit being such a girl."

"My name's not Samantha!" Sam protested, Cas instantly forgotten in the wake of defending himself to his big brother who smirked faintly down at him.

"Sure…Samantha."

"Dean!" Sam shoved at his stomach and Dean laughed as he pushed his little brother away before he regarded Cas. He didn't like the weird look Cas had gotten on his face when Sam hugged him. It was freaky, you'd think the dude had never been hugged before or something. And the way he was watching them…it was just plain weird.

Suddenly there was a gurgling, rumbling noise from the couch and all three boys blinked in surprise. Castiel, however, quickly seemed somewhat alarmed. "What was that?"

Dean's brow furrowed as he eyed Cas. "Your stomach growled…?"

"I do not understand, why would my stomach be growling? It is not alive." Castiel reasoned.

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance, and Sam giggled. "Cuz' you're hungry, Cas! Ooh! You want some Lucky Charms? Or some pizza? And there's fries, maybe! Oh! Peanut butter and jelly!" Sam was in danger of rambling [not that there was really anything left to name of their small supply] and Dean clasped a hand over Sam's mouth, who squirmed and made a muffled protest.

"I'll make you a sandwich…you just…stay here and don't move-hey! That's gross, Sam!" Dean shoved a giggling Sam away as the boy licked his hand.

"Peanut butter and jelly is the best, Cas, and Dean makes them really good! Right, Dean?" Sam shot his brother a bright smile and Dean's gaze softened.

"Of course. Big brothers always make the best ones ever. 'Sides, I'm awesome." Dean announced.

Castiel experienced the sudden desire to reach out and share the moment of embracing connection with Dean, but he doubted that the other would appreciate the gesture. As it was, he settled for marveling at the pair. The brotherly love and affection, and the peculiar loyalty between them was as apparent as ever. But the children had a levity and an easy closeness that Castiel couldn't quite recall seeing in their later years. By then, too many things had lain between them, too many evil things continued to occur in their lives, and it was natural, Castiel supposed, that they couldn't possibly be this carefree.

And as he sat on that couch beside a happily chattering Sam while Dean headed to the little kitchen to prepare sandwiches, for the first time, he realized how truly sad that was.

….

The kid was some kind of crazy, Dean would give him that. The whole no-memory thing he could excuse, maybe. Cas did save Sam's life so if he was just a faker-monster, he coulda just let them die already. But everything was weird about him, like someone way old was shoved into that body. His eyes were creepy somehow, the way they stared and just…went right through him. And the way he spoke…what kinda kid talked like that? And who didn't know what a stomach growling was? Had Cas been living under a rock or something? But at least he was okay, it seemed like he healed quick because he was pretty sure Cas hadn't been asleep for too long and the bleeding had stopped pretty quick too… Even so, he was gonna have to keep the other around till their Dad got there: he'd know what to do. And there was no way that he could be too mad, since Cas had saved Sam and all. The event stung, since he should have been the one to protect Sam, but at least he was alright…

When Dean returned with the sandwiches, Sam was regaling Cas with a tale about the time he played with some Star Wars action figures. Apparently the 'worm-guy' [Jaba the Hut] tried to eat Princess Leah [as Sam called her] but Obi-One-Kobi [as Sam called him], totally 'light-sworded' 'the worm-guy' and saved the day, thanks to Sam. Cas' expression was a mixture of mild bewilderment, fascination, and amusement as Sam excitedly chattered on.

Dean stood in the 'doorway' a moment as he watched, and although he was still uncertain about the strange boy, he couldn't deny that there was nothing about him giving off any mean vibes at the moment. He really seemed to like Sam, and he didn't get why, but that was always a plus in his book. If Sam hadn't liked Cas, then injured or not, he'd have had to get rid of the kid. Sam came first: always.

"Here." he shoved a sandwich towards Cas as he passed an eager Sam his sandwich. "If Sam talks too much, you can just tell him to shut up." Dean advised.

"Nuh uh! Cas liked my story, right, Cas?" Sam, through a mouthful of gooey peanut butter and jelly bread, beseeched Cas to agree.

Cas smiled slightly and nodded. "He tells very interesting stories."

Sam beamed and Dean rolled his eyes. "Just eat your sandwich." he grumbled as he took a seat beside Sam and began to munch his own sandwich.

Cas watched the pair silently a moment before he looked to his own sandwich dubiously. A mound of peanut-butter goop and purple 'jelly' stared back at him between the mushed bread.

"What? You don't like peanut butter or somethin'?" Dean frowned from his spot beside Sam on the floor.

Cas shook his head quickly. Dean seemed to be warming up to him a bit, there was no reason to put him further on guard. "I have never eaten a sandwich before." he explained, before he recalled that he was supposed to have no memory. "That I recall." he clarified.

Sam gasped. "Never? Not ever? But…it's a _sandwich_. A _peanut butter and jelly_ sandwich." he said, as though emphasizing the words might clear things up a bit.

Dean eyed Cas a moment before he made a motion for the other to continue. "Just eat it, it won't kill ya." he said before he chomped down on his own sandwich.

Cas inclined his head and forced himself to take a bite, if only to placate Sam and Dean, and he was astonished by the bite. The mixture of the somewhat bitter peanut butter was tangled up in the surprisingly sweet flavor of the jelly, and sort of gushed into his mouth with the bread. It was quite unlike eating a cheeseburger, and he found that he liked the flavor and texture better. Cas was surprised that such a simple thing could bring such a pleasurable response. But all the same, the sweetness of the sandwich delivered a bitter reminder as well. Cas was mortal, more or less, and trapped years in the past while the Sam and Dean of his time were in danger from the Leviathan. A threat that he had released. Cas had no way to repair the damage he'd done, no way to 'redeem' himself. But the real 'kicker', so to speak, was that both Sam and Dean had been willing to help him. Not just to send the souls back to Purgatory, but Sam, after what Cas had did, still tried to comfort him. And Dean, he'd seemed so… _happy_ that Cas was alive. Even Bobby…after everything, his threats, his denial of their familial bond, the pain he'd caused, the people that he had hurt…even so, they had had his back. That realization was painful to an astonishing degree, and made him ache to fix things, to see his family again.

"It's okay." A voice beside Cas startled him and he found Sam mere inches away as he squeezed Cas' shoulder with a small hand. "You don't havfta eat it if you don't wanna."

"Pardon?" Cas was a bit confused.

"You look sad." Sam explained, and Cas blinked.

Had he looked sad? He hadn't realized. Cas had been under the impression that his face didn't generally register emotion, or so he'd garnered from the Winchesters and the other angels. Had his sudden stint with mortality changed him more than he'd realized, or was Sam simply perceptive?

"Sam, leave'im alone." Dean muttered as he tugged Sam back down and reached for Cas' sandwich. "Here, you don't want it, I'll-"

"I do!" Cas said suddenly, and it was Dean's turn to blink in surprise. "That is…the sandwich is very enjoyable, it's just…for a moment, I thought I had remembered something."

Dean and Sam both seemed interested. "What did you remember?" Dean asked.

Cas paused a moment before he answered quietly. "I…hurt someone that I cared for very much."

"Who?" Sam asked curiously. "Whad'ja do?"

Cas was silent a moment before he shook his head slightly. "I don't remember." Cas lifted a hand to his chest. "It's just that here…feels strangely tight when I think of it."

Dean watched him a moment and it wasn't clear whether or not he believed that. But in the end, he punched Cas in the arm lightly. "So your heart hurts, huh? Well, I bet it wasn't anythin' too bad. You seem like a sissy anyway. So don't worry about it, just eat your sandwich. I bet you'll remember soon."

Although this was the Dean of the past, unaffected by Castiel's betrayal as of yet, the other's attempt to comfort him increased the tightness in his chest rather than to ease it. Apparently, his heart was 'hurting'. Castiel had experienced emotions before, but he didn't understand them all and they had never been quite so strong. His Grace had prevented him from feeling fully, from processing emotions as a human would because an angel wasn't meant to feel that way. Duty to the Father was what mattered, personal feelings and free were practically myths to an angel. So to see Dean this way now, attempting to comfort him, this boy who shouldered burdens no child should even conceive of, who would one day become a man with the world literally on those shoulders, who would be so broken and betrayed, his own heart made to break so many times…to see him this way was both a revelation and something that inspired sadness. Castiel knew that the precious light in Dean's eyes, the innocent, carefree levity, it would fade and what remained would be a hardened warrior. A warrior that Castiel would fail. A brother that he would betray. A friend that he would dishonor. And even Sam, for all of his kindness now, would do the same. Why was it that the brightest man Castiel had ever encountered in all of his millenia of existence, would inevitably suffer as no man he had ever known? Where was the justice in that? Why hadn't he been able to protect him, and why had he ever dreamed of causing him more pain?

"I'm sorry." Castiel said softly.

Dean's brow furrowed, and Sam tilted his head. "Sorry…for what?"

Castiel realized that he had spoken aloud and he promptly took another bite of his sandwich and forced his lips up into what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He would have to start getting used to expressions and gestures, since the lack of them would be unnerving to humans. "For not thanking you sooner." he said through a mouthful before he focused on finishing the sandwich.

Dean gave a slow nod with his brows furrowed, and it was clear that warming up to Cas and thinking that he wasn't crazy weren't mutually exclusive. "No problem, Cas…"

"Milk!" Sam announced suddenly before he tugged Dean's sleeve. "I need milk."

Dean rolled his eyes as he finished up his own sandwich and wiped the dribble and crumbs onto his pant legs. "Yeah, yeah, 'course you do. Want some, Cas-never mind. I'll just get ya some." He didn't trust the decision-making ability of the other, and he'd need a drink anyway, so there was that.

Dean returned again soon enough while balancing three glasses of milk, and Sam started to slurp his down immediately. Cas took the glass carefully, and Dean had already half-way finished his glass before he sighed through a milk-mustache. "Dude. Just drink it. It's not gonna bite ya."

Cas nodded slowly before he mimicked Sam and gulped it down, but he must have done something wrong because a sliver of pain entered his throat and he found himself suddenly coughing up milk through his mouth and nose. A stunned Cas looked to Dean and Sam helplessly, the latter of whom was on the floor laughing almost-hysterically. "It came back up…" he said morosely.

Dean stared at Cas for a moment, expressionless before his lips curved upwards and…he started to laugh. Dean Winchester started to laugh. Low at first, a few chuckles, and then full on laughter as he clutched his stomach and shook his head. "You…are such a nerd…" he said through his laughter, he couldn't help it. The sight of the older boy looking so surprised and miserable, leaking milk from his mouth and nose, was too much.

Cas was astonished. He had no idea how, but somehow, he had made both Winchesters laugh. He wasn't sure he had ever really seen Sam laugh, and Dean had laughed a good bit after the incident in the Den of Iniquity, but it wasn't quite like this. Both brothers' faces were turning red, and they would not stop. For a moment, he feared he had broken them somehow until a gasping Dean tried to calm himself and he tugged himself up the couch a bit to ruffle Cas' hair with a grin. "You're alright, kid. You're alright."

Cas didn't bother to protest that he was endless thousands of years older than Dean, or even that he was physically older. He didn't mind, actually, and in fact, was more than pleased by Dean's approval, and the feeling of connection. It wasn't quite like the hug, but it did warm him and ease the pain in his heart a bit. So much so that when his lips curved upwards into a smile, it wasn't forced. Castiel was genuinely smiling at the bright-eyed boys before him. "Thank you, Dean…but still…" he wiped his face on his sleeve and frowned at the milk that wiped away. "I don't understand why the milk came back up."

Dean blinked and Sam stared, and just like that, both boys were laughing again and Cas stared at them with bewilderment. "Did I say something amusing?" But neither answered for their laughing and Castiel decided that it was safest to go along with it and try to determine what exactly he'd done wrong and 'funny' later. For now, Castiel's smile returned as he watched the Winchesters with that feeling of blossoming warmth returned to his chest.

Castiel had failed them before, but not again, whatever it took: he was going to protect the Winchesters. And perhaps one day, he'd be worthy to be included as their brother again.

Castiel would be worthy of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually rather liked how this chapter came out, and it made me smile to write it. Shameless fluffyness. XD I can just see Cas all confused and bummed out, and then Sam and Dean are just in hysterics and he's like 'what did I do?' ;-; Silly, silly Castiel and his nerd-angelness. XD Bwah. Leave me verbal hugs? Either way, thanks for reading~ Witchy~


	3. Epiphanies of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the redemptive fluff continue! XD

Some odd hours and several strange, animated shows called 'cartoons' later, Dean declared that it would be bedtime soon and therefore they needed to get ready. The first step, apparently, was to get them all showered up as per John's orders. And since Castiel was injured, he was to go first.

"Shower?" Castiel tilted his head at the pair of boys who looked back at him expectantly.

Dean lifted a brow. "Uh...yeah? You know what a shower is, right?"

"Yes, I understand the purpose of a shower, I simply..." he had never actually taken one before, there had never been a need.

"What? Ya scared of the water or somethin'? We gotta get you cleaned and wrap up your cut again." he said as he pointed to Castiel's stomach and the angel experienced something like alarm.

Despite his diminished Grace, he had already felt the sinews of his flesh had begun to heal and he was not eager to attempt to explain the reason for that. And he was certain that asking not to shower or to be re-bandaged would seem suspicious indeed, so he would have to at least try. "...I can manage on my own, thank you, if you would just give me the bandages and direct me to the bathroom." Castiel reassured him.

Dean snorted. "So you can mess up and get an infection? No way, I'm in charge, and I'm gonna make sure it's done right." he said firmly.

"Dean's really good! See?" Sam displayed a superman-bandaged arm proudly from where he'd cut himself on a table's edge a few days prior. "He makes it all better real fast, and it doesn't hurt or anything." Sam explained.

Castiel searched his mind desperately for an excuse before he simply tried to ask again. "I would prefer to do it myself, please." There was no feasible lie that he could come up with for why, so he would simply have to use the word 'please' in the hopes that it would soften the other to his cause. He'd seen it work before, although not so much on Dean.

Dean frowned. "How come?" He'd never had anyone actually refuse his treatment before, not that he'd really ever offered anyone but John or Sam, but still...the other kid was getting weirder and weirder. Like when they were watching cartoons and he pointed out how the coyote couldn't possibly fall off of a cliff and survive, and commented on the fact that it being unaware of falling wouldn't keep one suspended in mid-air. Whatever that meant.

"...Maybe if I do things for myself, it might restore some of my memory, if I've done those things before." he finally supplied, and although Dean looked a bit doubtful, the boy nodded.

"Yeah...I guess that makes sense." Dean said, somewhat begrudgingly, before he stepped off and returned a few minutes later with some gauze-wrap and some clothes.

Castiel eyed the clothes in confusion. "Thank you, but I already have clothes."

Dean's brow furrowed. "Yeah. And they're dirty and got blood all over 'em. So you can wear mine till Dad comes back and cleans yours."

"You can wear mine!" Sam offered excitedly. "I got one with superman on it! You can wear it 'cause you're my friend."

Dean said, "He won't fit your clothes, stupid." at the same moment that Castiel asked.

"Friend?"

Dean frowned and Sam piped up with a smile. "Yeah! Friends help each other, and have sleep overs, and watch cartoons! We're friends now!"

Castiel's mouth opened in a silent 'o' of surprise, and for once, he was a bit at a loss of words before he inclined his head solemnly. "I appreciate the sentiment. Thank you, Sam. I am glad to be your friend." Sam beamed in reply.

Dean's expression went from dubious to baffled before he shook his head and muttered something about weird kids in trench coats. But then he shoved the clothes towards Castiel and motioned to a door off to the side. "Well, friend, go take your shower or whatever..." Dean looked off to the side like he was disinterested, but Castiel knew enough of Dean to surmise that the sarcastic use of the word 'friend' actually implied that Dean was not unfond of him. He had always simply had an odd way of expressing his emotions, it had been baffling at first since Dean always seemed to say one thing and mean another, and get annoyed when Castiel failed to realize that. Sarcasm in particular had been a trial to comprehend, but he felt that he had learned it adequately.

Castiel obediently rose from the couch and resigned himself to the task ahead as he took the items, but not before he offered Dean and Sam a smile small. "Thank you both. I do not deserve your kindness." The confusion had passed to Sam, while Dean just shook his head and made a shooing motion towards the bathroom.

...

Well, Castiel had said that he could shower, but honestly, the whole concept was a bit foreign to him. Sure, there were the couple of times that he'd popped in on Dean showering [something that Dean had adamantly objected to for some reason], and the incident after his drinking of the liquor store had required some...cleaning up. But he'd never actually taken a shower before.

Castiel had gotten as far as setting his things down and getting reluctantly undressed. He'd never been fully unclothed in his vessel before, and he'd never inhabited Jimmy Novak as a child, so the experience was doubly strange as he removed his bandages to examine himself. As expected, the wound was almost completely gone. He could take care of that issue by bandaging himself, but as for the actual shower...

Castiel eyed the handles dubiously as he strained to recall seeing the operation of the device. Any time that he had 'popped in' on Dean, the other had quickly made him leave. After a moment's hesitation, he stepped in and promptly turned the faucet handle all the way to the right and frowned when a stream of water shot down from the bottom. He was certain that the water was supposed to come from the upper faucet. Another moment's deliberation and he made the decision to flip a switch by the faucet, pleased when a stream of water shot down from above him. His pleasure was short-lived, however, as the water felt like ice running over him and he jumped back startled, only to slip on the slick tub's floor and slam into his elbow. A jolt of pain shot through him and he gasped as he closed his eyes tightly and willed the burning sensation away. Angelic Grace brimming beneath the surface or not, he was still mostly mortal, and subject to the more immediate pains of humanity.

"Cas! Cas, you okay in there?" Dean's voice was on the other side of the door and he heard the jiggle of the handle that he'd had the foresight and knowledge to lock.

"I-I'm fine...it's just..." he hesitated before he admitted. "The water is very cold." he called back. There was silence and then Dean's voice returned.

"You got the handle too far, dummy! Turn it to the other way and the water'll get warmer! Jeez!"

Castiel eyed the handle a moment before he did as Dean suggested and slowly turned it, relieved when the water reached a temperature that actually felt quite pleasant on his skin.

"You got it?"

"Yes, thank you, Dean." Castiel's voice rose over the water long enough to reassure the other and then he set himself to the task of 'showering'. He quickly discovered that it was actually...quite nice. Castiel was beginning to understand why Dean disdained interruption during his showering time and had lectured him on personal space. He'd been both baffled and somewhat amused by the human who so easily lectured an angel. And honestly, he'd enjoyed it, because only his angelic siblings had ever dared or bothered to speak to him familiarly. Dean had treated him like a companion from very early on, and it had only fascinated him further, and made their bond that much more precious later.

_"You are not my family, Dean. I have no family."_

Castiel's nostalgia dimmed to be quickly replaced by regret as his own words echoed in his head. Dean had actually pleaded with him, very much against his nature, he had called him 'brother' and 'family' on two separate occasions and Castiel had thrown it back in his face without regard for the treasure that he was being handed. He had felt slighted at the time, hurt that Dean had 'betrayed' him when he had done everything, given everything, for the man. But now he saw the truth: Dean hadn't stood against Castiel, he had stood against the wrong that Castiel was committing. The same as he would have against Sam, or Bobby, or anyone who had done the same.

_Castiel post-soul-casting-out sat up with a start, and Dean and Bobby stared in shock before the pair began to help him up. Castiel felt the warm, firm weight of Dean's hand in his own and was astonished by the sudden rush of warmth in his chest, the overwhelming affection and gratitude and remorse that he had for the man. And not just Dean, Sam and Bobby as well. But it was Dean that held his hand, Dean that had from the very beginning been...there._

Castiel understood the wrong that he had done, but now he was unable to correct it. He had no idea where or when he truly was, if this was a parallel universe or the original timeline, and he couldn't fathom who or what might have done this to him. Castiel still wasn't sure whether it was intended as a punishment or not, although so far, if anything it had been an undeserved reward to spend time with the Winchester brothers in their current state of innocence and love.

...

Dean and Sam were curled up on the couch when Castiel finally emerged, dressed in Dean's clothes. They fit just fine, since John always bought clothes a size larger than necessary to accomodate his growing boys. "You got the bandages covered?" Dean asked, and Sam, curled up against him, yawned sleepily and watched Castiel with a smile.

"Yes, I was able to apply them without issue as well as clean myself. Thank you for the clothes and assistance."

"Sure thing...I'm gonna get me and Sammy showered up, and we're gonna head to bed. You can sleep on the couch, and if you need somethin'...just come get me."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said sincerely, and Dean scrunched his nose uncomfortably before he tugged Sam up from the couch.

"No...I don't wanna take a shower..." Sam complained.

"It'll be fast, Sammy. You know Dad likes us to get it done with. And ya gotta brush your teeth."

Sam's face scrunched up in a tired pout as he frowned at Dean. "I don't wanna." he said stubbornly.

"Sam..." Dean's voice was a warning.

"He didn't brush his teeth!" Sam accussed suddenly as he pointed a finger at Castiel, who simply watched the exchange.

"He doesn't have a toothbrush."

"So if I lose mine, I don't havta brush my teeth?"

"No, then I'll wash out your mouth with soap, smart-guy." Dean retorted.

"That's not fair!" Sam whined.

"Too bad. Get goin', Samantha."

"My name's not Samantha!" Sam protested before he yelped as Dean hefted him up and part-carried, part-dragged the other towards the bathroom. "Dean, stop it!"

"Dean, stop it!" Dean mocked shrilly as he passed by Castiel and gave him a conspiratorial smirk. Castiel wasn't sure how to respond so he merely stared, and Dean's smirk slipped into something like a frown before he disappeared into the bathroom with a loudly protesting Sam.

Some time later, after a verbal exchange that Castiel couldn't quite follow and something that sounded like a scuffle, the brothers emerged clean, changed, and apparently with their teeth brushed. Sam clung to Dean's side and sniffed a bit, his eyes heavy lidded as Dean rubbed his back. "Let's get ya to bed, buddy..." Sam sniffed and gave a nodded agreement as Dean led him to the bed and tucked him in before he yanked off a sheet and pillow and headed back over to Castiel. Sam pouted at the loss of his brother, but he didn't protest as he sleepily watched Dean.

"Here." he passed the blanket and pillow. "You good?"

Castiel's brow furrowed slightly. "I..."

"Are you good? You need anything?"

"Oh, no, I do not require anything else. Again, than-" Dean abruptly turned with a dismissive salute as he headed for the bed and Sam, and Castiel marveled at the pair before him. Sam, with his easy affections and somewhat recalcitrant temperament, and Dean, who was an intriguing mix of adult and child, kindness and gruffness, all at once.

Castiel headed for the couch and 'tucked' himself in. This much, he knew at least. And from the couch, he could hear the brothers speaking to each other.

"M'cold, Dean." Sam mumbled, and there was the rustling of sheets as Dean pulled the smaller boy to him and held him close. Sam snuggled into Dean and gave a happy mumble.

"Better, Sammy?"

"Uh huh." Sam mumbled sleepily. "G'night, Dean. I love you." he nuzzled into Dean's chest a bit, and the older boy smiled warmly.

"Love you too, Sammy. Night."

Silence reigned in the motel room after that, but Castiel found himself awake for a good while after as those words rang in his mind.

Words he wished never to let disappear, and boys he found himself wanting desperately to save...and knowing that no matter what he did, they would suffer anyway.

Fate was cruel that way.

...

_Castiel awoke slowly and gazed around at the motel room and the sunlight streaming in. He had apparently fallen asleep after all. But closer inspection showed him that he was not in the motel room, in fact, it did not appear to be a hotel at all. The room was small, and white-walled, and devoid of pictures or color. And moreover, the place seemed devoid of life, a hollow emptiness and chill compared to the warmth he'd experienced with the Winchesters in their snug motel. Castiel stared around in confusion, particularly when he noted a strange white band on his wrist, and an odd robe of some kind._

_"That was pretty sneaky, bro, disappearing on me like that. I thought I'd lost you for good, boy, was I glad to be proven wrong."_

_Castiel stiffened as a sliver of sheer fear ran down his spine and he found himself face-to-face with the Morningstar, Lucifer. "Impossible." he whispered. "You're..."_

_"Ooh! Sorry, no gold star for you, little brother! C'mon, we're both angels here. Well, sort of." Lucifer moved in close as he peered into Castiel's face. "You should know better."_

_Castiel edged away as much as he could, but Lucifer simply plopped down beside him. "What is this? Am I...in the Cage? Is this my punishment?" he whispered._

_Lucifer blinked before he burst out laughing. "And I thought Sammy was nuts. You're too much, Castiel, you know that? Do you really not remember?"_

_Castiel strained to recall what the other could possibly mean before he gave in and asked. "Remember...what?"_

_Lucifer smiled, slow and cruel. "Dean and Sam are gone, Castiel. Thanks to you. And they're never going to come back. There's no one left to bring them back this time. It's just you and me, now, little brother...welcome to Hell."_

...

"Cas...Cas!"

Castiel awoke with a jerk and he could literally feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He gasped and clutched at said chest in surprise before he squinted up at the boy before him who had shaken him awake. "D...ean..." he wheezed and he swallowed hard as he tried to calm himself down. He recalled that in a state of fear, a human's heartbeat and pulse increased and in the right situation, could actually escalate into something fatal. Castiel found that his hands were trembling slightly, and he stared into the concerned green eyes before him, desperate for reassurance. "Are you truly Dean?" But even if the other answered, it wouldn't really matter would it, because Michael and Lucifer were in the Cage? The illusion was impossible, and to have gotten into the Cage would have been impossible even if he'd died or nearly died. But the dream had been so real...

"Am I..." Dean started to repeat the question in confusion before he let his hands fall from Castiel's shoulders. He must have tossed up Castiel's question to confusion, because he chose to ignore it. "You had a nightmare." he explained. And by his side, Sam looked concerned and even perhaps a bit fearful. "You kept tossin' and turnin', and muttering somethin', and then you screamed..."

"I screamed?" Castiel could hardly believe that, but then, nothing made sense at the moment. "A nightmare." he repeated then, in a whisper as he tried to reason things out within his mind. But he hadn't gotten far before he felt a small hand grip his shoulder and squeeze it tightly. "Whatever it was, don't worry about it, alright? I won't let anything getcha." Dean reassured him, and he even offered him a little smile as he lifted his hand to ruffle Castiel's hair lightly.

Castiel stared up at the boy in silent surprise. He was thousands of years old, a being of infinite wisdom and power, he had for a brief moment, been a God, he had seen civilizations rise and fall and performed miracles. Castiel was an angel, and yet, at the moment he was little more than human. The irony and beauty of the situation, and of the familiar and yet unfamiliar boy before him, offering him comfort and something like a momentary salvation...it was too much, the emotions of it all burst into him and he had to do something to quell the strange ache in his chest. Castiel had to try to explain himself, to redeem himself to the man that this small child would one day be, but he could do neither and settled for wrapping his arms around Dean as he pulled him into a tight hug. "I will _never_ let you be harmed again. Neither you, nor Sam. I will die first." Castiel promised vehemently.

Dean was startled for a moment and he exchanged a wide-eyed glance with Sam, who stared in surprise before he hesitated and then lifted his arms up around Castiel. And for a moment, he allowed the hug and reciprocated it, a tight, warm embrace that soon included a small Sam squeezing his way in to join the hug as well. Castiel was overhelmed by the signifance of the gesture, and for a moment, wondered if perhaps he had been granted Heaven somehow after all because truly, he could not recall feeling such peace in years, perhaps in his life. For just that single, blissful moment, there was just...them. Brothers, and for that moment, Castiel felt included in that singular bond that so many had admired and misconstrued and envied, that Winchester brotherhood that had defied Heaven, Hell, and everything in between.

It was a simple hug to them, no doubt, but to Castiel it was a thread of hope. It was something bright that enveloped him in the darkness that had threatened to consume him in the wake of what he'd done, and he felt the slick, wet warmth of tears against his cheeks.

Dean and Sam pulled away and Castiel felt their absence as a physical pain, he wanted to bring them back into his arms and make good on his promise. He wanted to shelter them from what he knew was to come, he wanted the be _angel_ that could lift them up from all of this. He wanted to know that he could truly make good on his vow to protect them, but for all that he would try, Castiel knew that he could not circumvent what was to come. All he could do was to try his hardest to keep their suffering as minimal as possible, to help them however he could. Perhaps that was the true reason he was here.

"Look, Cas...uh, thanks for that...but don't worry about it, okay? No one's gonna die...alright?" Castiel's earnest words had made both Winchester boys a bit uncomfortable, but Dean didn't seem to have been put on guard by them, at least, and that was something.

Sam patted Castiel's arm. "Dean'll take care of you, okay? And I'll help." he reassured Castiel. "So you don't gotta cry." he smiled as he rubbed a small hand against Castiel's cheek.

Castiel bit his tongue to keep from saying something that he could not, to keep his emotions and apologies and promises from spilling over. He settled for bringing a hand to Sam's head and running his fingers through the soft hair before he managed a small. "Thank you."

...

Later that night, or rather, early morning, Dean and Sam had eventually gone back to sleep. But Castiel found himself wide-awake, less for fear of nightmares than for the fact that he was still fixed on what had just occurred. Something profound had taken place, and he wasn't even sure that he fully understood it. But whatever it was had unlocked whatever remained of his angelic sensibilities and the flood gates of emotion had overrun him, resulting in those tears. Tears that he found had run long after Dean and Sam had gone to bed. They were tiring and comforting, and he was almost disappointed when they ceased. His heart was full of an odd mixture of pain and warmth that he couldn't understand, but that he welcomed. Castiel must have been given this new life for a reason, and surely he was meant to be the guardian to the Winchesters now that he had failed to be before.

A sudden sense of weariness overcame him though, and he couldn't think more on it before he'd fallen asleep, curled up into the couch and looking for all the world like a peaceful, mortal child.

...

"Aww...he's so adorable this way..." a voice chimed, the speaker invisible as was the speaker's companion. "But then, he's always been that way, huh?"

"He certainly had a knack for endearing gullibility."

"Didn't he though? It was almost kind of sad, how many pranks he ended up falling for so easily..."

"Not that it stopped you from tricking the poor fellow."

"Naturally~" came the smug reply. "Someone had to keep him on his toes. At least I was only pranking him, not getting him into trouble like a certain other someone I know."

"Oh, please. I'm the one who had to save him from all of your messes."

"And then Mike would come and throttle us all merrily, anyway."

"'Us'? Was that before or after you'd throw us under the bus and hide behind Lucy?"

The speaker made an indignant noise. "Hide? I don't hide. I craftily arrange myself in an inconspicous manner. "

"So...you hide really well?"

This time, the indignant noise was a sniff. "Y'know, you should be paying me some more respect. I am your older brother, and your superior."

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with the moron with the hammer. Easy mistake."

The speaker pouted. "Now that's just plain mean. You know you love me."

"You'll get over it. And those odd notions you have."

There was a moment of silence as the pair stopped their affectionate bickering to regard the sleeping angel [sleeping courtesy of a little interference on their part]. "He's a good kid. I hope this works."

"You and I both, brother."

Silence filled the room again before the first speaker murmured. "Do you really? You aren't angry?"

"Oh, believe me, I'm angry. He's going to get an earful when things are put to right. But...he's still..."

"Aww, you're just as cute as he is~"

"Don't touch me." advised the second speaker.

"C'mere and give your big brother a huuuug!"

"I'm warning you, hey, don't-" the exclamation was cut off abruptly as the pair disappeared.

Castiel stirred on the couch a bit and mumbled something incoherent before he rolled over, a hand clutched into a fist near his heart.

_Brothers..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! This came out longer than anticipated. And Cas was talking emotional profound-ness that boggled me a little bit. XD He's quite excited about his apparent epiphany. We'll see. XD AND WHO ARE THESE MYSTERIOUS 'BROTHERS'? That I hadn't planned on bringing in until the very end but they weaseled in anyway...I digress. XD Leave me verbals hugs and enjoy! They brighten my soul. XD~Witchy~


	4. The Angelic Merry-Go-Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's me, trying to catch up on stories. Dun dun dun. This chapter might be long, it's a little daunting but I'll give it a go since I want it to be quality and all in one chapter. XD Enjoy!

The next morning, Castiel awoke to the sounds of arguing and the scent of something that seemed decidedly pleasant to his vessel. He opened his eyes and sat upright to find Dean and Sam in the kitchen with a frying pan. Sam was covered in a gooey substance that he realized was jelly, and Dean seemed to be cooking...what was that...bacon?

"Saaam!" Dean groaned. "You're a mess! You're gonna have to take a shower again, Dad'll kill us if you get jelly all over."

"It's not my fault!" Sam whined petulantly in reply. "Not fair." he grumbled.

"It's just a shower, Sam, it's not like it'll kill ya." Dean rolled his eyes.

"It might." Sam grumbled. Apparently the younger Winchester had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, testament to his general lack of cuteness and cheer as displayed the day prior.

Castiel was surprised to find a fond smile on his lips. It wasn't that he never experienced emotion, since meeting the Winchester's he'd experienced quite the influx of emotions. But as far as expressing them, that sort of thing generally eluded him. The vessel's humanity was overruling the little Grace that he had left to him, and he wondered what other sort of oddities he might expect.

"He's awake!" Sam exclaimed, and all at once the youngest Winchester seemed more chipper. "G'morning, Cas! Didja sleep okay? Dean's making bacon! I made jelly toast. It's really good! Are you hungry? You can try milk again, it's good with breakfast. And-"

"- _Sammy_ , relax. He just woke up, give the kid a break." Dean chuckled as he glanced to Castiel. "How ya feelin', pal?"

Castiel could still sense, or rather, note some reservation on Dean's part. But he didn't seem nearly so suspicious as the day prior and he took that as a good sign. "I am...well. Thank you." Dean lifted a brow but Sam seemed pleased and chattered on. Eventually the cooking portion ceased and they sat down to eat. The breakfast was hardly fit for a king, but for their little gathering, it was more than pleasant, it was...like a family, in Castiel's opinion. As Castiel reached for a slice of bacon only to have it crumble beneath his fingers, he found himself smiling again as Sam chastised Dean on burning it to which Dean replied grumpily. Sam ended up having a secondary shower while Castiel put on fresh clothes, though not without having to fend off Dean's attempts to check his previous wound again. When all was said and done, the trio ended up on the couch surfing through channels.

"So boring..." Dean muttered, and Sam made a noise of agreement.

Castiel glanced between the two and noted that the cheer from breakfast seemed to have dissipated. "Is this your usual practice?"

Dean and Sam both blinked at Castiel and said in unison. "Huh?"

Castiel corrected himself. "Do you usually...just watch television?"

Dean shrugged. "It's just me and Sam so...I guess so. Dad's gone a lot and there's only so many times you can play with the same toys..."

Castiel frowned slightly. The sentiment was one that should not have been coming from the mouth of a child, and that it was Dean was not surprising, but a bit...irritating. How many lonely, silent hours had they passed alone in motel rooms while their father hunted? Dean had expressed once that he understood Castiel's sentiments on his father, and Castiel hadn't found the situations comparable until now. But even so, Dean's father had shown love and regard for his boys that Castiel had never been given...wasn't that part of why he'd attempted to take his father's position in the first place?

" _Come enjoy the State Fair! Food and fun for all! Just on the corner of Maybury and Larksburg!_ " The T.V. showed flashes of amusement rides and games, and of course, steamy fair food.

Sam was in a tizzy at once, ecstatic at what was on screen. "Dean, look! Can we go? We gotta! Look!" he pointed at the T.V. excitedly.

Castiel wasn't sure what the fuss was about, but even Dean looked wistful as he watched the commerical. "You know we can't, Sammy, Dad would kill us...'sides, we don't have that kind of money..."

Sam's face crumpled at once. "But, Dean...we never get to go..."

Dean grimaced as he looked at his little brother's sad face and ruffled his hair. "Sorry, buddy, there's just no way..."

Castiel looked between the pair, at Sam's disheartened pleading and Dean's pained denials, and he found himself angry at himself for not being able to assist the situation...or could he? A sudden, dim memory sparked for him and he was off the couch in an instant as he went to his discarded clothes and rustled through them. They'd been altered, but maybe the contents of the inner pockets had remained the same...Grant me this, at least... Castiel pulled forth, with triumph, a wad of cash. "I have money." Castiel announced simply, and he returned to the Winchesters and held it out with a faint smile.

Dean seemed flabbergasted while Sam began to shout excitedly, certain that this would solve their problem. "What the...where'd you get all that?"

Castiel opened his mouth to explain about the criminal he'd stopped and the cash that he'd pocketed with intent to disperse it charitably later, but that wouldn't do at all. So he finished with. "I don't know...I just remembered that it was there, but I don't remember why..."

Sam seemed gleeful but the suspicion had returned to Dean's eyes as he eyed Castiel a moment before he offered the money back. "I can't take your money, Cas."

Castiel blinked. "Why not?"

"Yeah! _Why not_?" Sam demanded with his arms crossed.

"It's...yours. You should keep it. Besides, you can't stay with us forever so you'll probably need it to get a bus home or something." he muttered.

Castiel couldn't understand Dean's behavior or reluctance, whether he was suspcious or not, but Castiel brought his hands to his sides. "Please accept it, it is the least that I can do for you...taking care of me."

"Are ya kidding? You saved Sam, that's why you're here. Don't thank me. Take the money, Cas." Dean shoved it against Cas' stomach, but Castiel didn't move. "Cas!"

"I would like to go to the fair. But I don't remember handling money very well." Castiel tried a new tactic. "Please take us to the fair, and we will be even. You will simply handle the money for me."

Dean stared hard at Castiel for a moment, but what he was looking for, again, Castiel could not divine. But after a long moment, Dean withdrew his hand and hesitantly pocketed the money. "I guess...the fair's just down the road too, I saw those streets but...Dad'd kill us if he found out..."

"So don't _tell_ him!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, right." he ruffled Sam's hair messily. "This from the big mouth."

"I won't tell!"

"Would you be in any more trouble for going to the fair than you will be for allowing a stranger into your home?" Castiel pointed out, and both Winchesters fell silent before Sam chimed.

"What he said!"

Dean eyed the pair a moment, Castiel's cool logic reflecting his expression and Sam's puppy dog eyes and finally he sighed, defeated, but not displeased. "Fine...we'll go."

"Really?" Sam grabbed his brother's shirt. "You promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, get your shoes on and we'll go..."

Sam made a sound suspiciously like a squeal before he zipped off and left Dean to groan and rub his face as he muttered about 'Samantha'.

Castiel watched Dean with no small amount of warmth at the boy's actions. "Your care for Sam is very obvious." Dean's gestures of love as a man were far grander and often rife with sacrifice, obvious in a way, but his small, open gestures and expressions as a child spoke volumes as well.

Dean seemed a little embarrassed and muttered. "Who even says that...you're such a weirdo, Cas..." he rubbed the back of his neck before he walked off. "You get your shoes on too!" he ordered as he went to do the same and get some things ready. They were going to be in so much trouble if they got busted...but wouldn't it be worth it? Sam would be happy at least...and as for Cas, well...he was oddly fitting in. He was almost...familiar, but that was impossible...

Soon, Castiel and Sam stood at the door as Dean surveyed them and the area, declared them ready and the trio headed off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Look at the Ferris Wheel! It all smells good! I want Cotton Candy, Dean, please? Can I have some? Look at the roller coaster! Cool!" Sam had been gushing almost non-stop since their arrival just through the entrance and Dean whacked the back of Sam's head lightly. "Oww!" The boy complained as he rubbed his head. "Don't hit me, Dean!"

"Don't hit me, Dean!" Dean mocked in a whiny voice and Sam stuck out his tongue as he marched ahead of them. He didn't go too far though, even he knew better. Dean glanced to Castiel and was surprised to find how... _How do I say it..? Dude looks so...impressed_. "Don't tell me: it's your first time seeing a fair?"

Castiel tore his gaze from the fascinating rides and scenery, the people most fascinating of all, to regard Dean. "I do not remember." he said dutifully, though the lies made him feel unpleasant. He had always despised lying to Dean, always felt uncomfortable with it even when it was necessary, but lying to the child Dean made him feel especially...dirty.

"Right..hey, Sam! Don't go so far ahead!" So much for knowing better. Dean tugged the boy back a bit before he sighed and gave him a five dollar bill as he pointed to the stall right beside them. "Go and get your stupid cotton candy...but get the big one, cuz' I'm having some too!" Sam made a noise of delight as he zipped the couple of feet to the teller where he demanded [politely] for cotton candy. Dean watched him with a smile before he glanced at Castiel and found that the other had wandered off a bit.

Castiel had noted a homeless man watching them a few feet off, tucked up against the back side of a stall, and as Castiel drifted closer the man held out a hand. He was somewhat short, and it was a little hard to see his face because of dirty, patched hat pulled low over his face. "Alms for the poor?"

Castiel blinked before he said bluntly. "I have no alms at present...but I may be able to provide you with cotton candy momentarily if that will suffice."

To his surprise, the homeless man chuckled and reached out a hand to ruffle Castiel's hair. "You're too adorable, kid. I do love candy though."

Castiel tilted his head as he considered that before he felt Dean grab his arm and tug him back. "Lay off him, creep!" Dean snarled, assuming based on the instincts that John had honed into him that this strange man petting Castiel's head was one of those 'shady' characters John had warned them about. Not a monster, but close enough.

Castiel didn't seem peturbed as he regarded Dean. "I would like money, please. This man requires alms."

"Alms...? Look, Cas, you don't just give money to anyone that asks, and you don't let strangers go around petting you!" Dean had tugged Cas away, but they were still only a foot or so from the man, who seemed amused if anything by their exchange.

"I understand, thank you for the advice. But I would like to give him some money anyway."

By now, Sam and his cotton candy had found their way to Dean's side and he watched them curiously, not really understanding the situation but satisfied by the gobs of pink and blue delight he was shoving into his mouth.

Dean wanted to deny the other, but Castiel looked so serious and was talking funny again, [funnier, anyway] and it was technically Castiel's money, so... "Fine.." he muttered begrudgingly as he slipped some bills to Castiel.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel then stepped towards the man and handed him the bills. "I hope that you find happiness." Castiel said, because asking for his Father's light to shine on the man had become a bitter taste rather than a blessing.

The man accepted the bills and smiled broadly, his lips and nose at least visible as he tilted his head a bit. "Thanks, kid. But in the future, you really gotta be careful about strangers, okay? Not everyone's an angel."

Castiel was taken aback by his choice of words but was certain that the other didn't mean anything by it. "Thank you." Dean seemed irritated and he tugged Castiel's arm.

"Come on, dude! And Sam, share the cotton candy!" A messy-mouthed Sam held out a gob of it to Dean and offered one to Castiel as they started their progress again.

Castiel took an offered piece and was assaulted by the strange sensation of the soft, sugary substance dissolving in his mouth. "That is...unique."

Dean lifted a brow. "Um...it's delicious actually, but that works too..." he said before he chomped down another mouthful.

Dean decided that after eating, it would be best to play some games. Sam tried his hand unsuccessfully at ring toss, while Dean won a small stuffed dog at the shooting booth. Sam then won a small goldfish after miraculously getting a ping pong ball into a bowl, and Dean followed up the failure at ring toss. Finally it was decided that Cas had to play something, so he took his hand at throwing darts at balloons.

"C'mon, Cas! You can do it!" Sam chimed.

Castiel glanced at Sam before he looked to the dart in his hand uncertainly. But then there was Dean as he grabbed Castiel's wrist and mimed the movement with his hand. "And then you just throw it, okay?"

Castiel nodded despite his hesitation as he drew back the dart and threw. The first dart sailed pitifully a good few inches, given Castiel's weak attempt.

"That really sucked, dude." Dean said before he picked up another dart and passed it to Castiel. "Try actually aiming for the balloon...it's okay to do it hard.."

"My apologies." Castiel murmured as he accepted the dart and tried again. This time, the dart went sailing over the dartboard to the other side of the game station.

Dean smacked a hand on his face with a sigh before he passed the third. "Okay, come on, right here, Cas." he motioned to the balloons. "Not too hard, not too soft. You can do it."

"Do it, Cas!" Sam chimed as he clapped a sticky hand on Cas' back and smiled warmly up at him.

Castiel felt his spirits lift at that a bit and he steeled himself as he drew back his hand and watched in satisfaction as the dart sailed into a balloon...and bounced harmlessly off. Castiel's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat until he saw it fall to the next row of balloons straight down and pierce one with a loud pop.

"You did it!" Sam cheered, and Dean grinned.

"Good job, man!"

Castiel was surprised indeed but allowed himself to smile a bit as well. "Thanks to your support." he said modestly, if not honestly.

"Pick your prize." The game head motioned to the bottommost prizes.

Castiel stared at them before he picked a multi-colored, lobster-looking stuffed animal. When he received it, he held it almost reverently as he ran his fingers over his first won prize.

Dean questioned his choice of prize, but was pleased that Cas seemed happy and with that, the trio began their attempts at rides. They had to ask for their things to be held onto each time, except for Cas, who was determined to keep his little treasure close.

On the roller coaster, Sam screamed while Dean cheered and hollered, and Cas seemed slightly intrigued but remained calm as they exited. They did a spinning ride at Sam's behest, and the cotton-candy filled youngster seemed a bit green in the face afterwards. It was decided that they would do the ferris wheel last, later on, and so Cas' choice of ride was the Merry-Go-Round.

Dean scrunched his nose, although Sam seemed happy enough. "This is such a baby ride." he grumbled, but he caved to Castiel all the same. Soon enough, Dean rode a black stallion, Sam had a brown mare, and Castiel had a pure white unicorn. He seemed weirdly unconcerned about the girly sash and flowers, or that a unicorn was a _girl_ horse. But Dean kept quiet and let him have his fun since Castiel seemed almost rapturous at the combination of lights, movement, and music that made up the carousel.

When it was finished, they moved on to the Hall of Mirrors where Dean got his kicks at laughing his butt off with Sam at how startled Castiel seemed by it.

"Is this a kind of spell?" Castiel seemed concerned and a bit wary.

"Spell? It's just mirrors. It's for fun!" Dean announced as he made a face and a loud guffaw as he walked with a swagger for effect. Sam giggled and moved on to the next mirrors to try the same.

"What do you think, Cas?" Dean asked as they moved out of the mirror area. "You having fun yet?"

Castiel seemed to genuinely consider the question before he replied. "Yes, I believe that I am. I always enjoy time spent with you the most." he said, without thinking.

Dean had a misstep at that as he paused before he turned to Castiel. "Y'know...you say some pretty weird things sometimes...and for a guy with no memories, you're really calm, you know? And you talk like a grown up, what's up with that? Your side got hurt and you don't even care...you act like you never ate or showered before...are you an alien or something?" Dean was partially kidding, but he really was a little suspicious, and something about Castiel had been nagging at him. He'd tried to ignore it because despite everything, Castiel had saved Sam and seemed to be a nice guy who genuinely cared about them for some reason...but even so, it was all just way too strange.

Castiel hesitated, not certain how fully he'd been caught or what Dean suspected. "No, I am not an alien..." _Certainly, I cannot tell him the truth...but if I continue to lie..._

"Sam?" Dean's sudden question took Castiel's attention from the quick thought. "Sam? Sammy! Sam!"

Castiel gazed carefully all around them, but Sam was nowhere in sight. A sudden, sickening feeling gripped him and he had time enough to wonder if this was 'panic' before he felt Dean's hand grip his shirt. "Cas! He's gone! Where is he? Sammy! Sam!" If his feeling could be called 'panic', then surely Dean's was 'desperation' as he looked wild-eyed around. The boy immediately took off running as he circled the area to check every nook and cranny as he shouted his brother's name. Cas followed suit more slowly as he tried to pinpoint Sam or to sense him at all, but with his diminished Grace, it would surely be easier to locate a needle in a stack of needles, as the saying went.

"Have you seen my brother? He's this tall, brown hair-...Have you seen my brother? He's a little guy, brown hair- Have you seen...hey, have you seen my brother?" Dean tried asking several people but they either answered 'no' or seemed unconcerned. Apparently an unattended child asking after another unattended child didn't rate high on their risk of cares, and that was the sort of human behavior that Castiel found vile. A bit of righteous anger well up in him along side of his concern for the missing Sam, and for the worried Dean.

"I took my eyes off him for just a sec...what if something happens? We gotta find him, Cas!"

Cas was startled to find that Dean's eyes were slightly wet as if he were about to cry. That was...unacceptable. "We will find him, Dean." Castiel said with certainty as he set his hands on Dean's shoulders and gave them a firm squeeze. He abandoned the pretense of attempting to seem like a child for the moment as he took an air of authority. "Is there a certain ride he might have aimed for?"

Dean stared miserably at Castiel before he considered the question and glanced around. "There! The big slide, he'd go there..."

"Then let's go." Castiel said as he took Dean's hand to lead the other after him. If Dean minded, he didn't let on as he allowed Castiel to pull him along before he caught up beside the other.

But as they reached the slide, Sam was still nowhere to be found, nor in any place that they had passed. The disappointment and fear were evident on Dean's worried, upset face. "Cas! He's not here! What do we do? I can't lose him!" Cas was certain that he meant more by loss than just the physical absence of him. Please...Castiel wasn't sure who he was even praying to at this point, it was ridiculous for an angel to pray to other angels, his Father would never answer, his Grace was not such a living thing...but even so... _I must find Samuel Winchester...please..._ he tried to force his will into the universe, to get some sign...

A bag of cotton candy lay strewn on the ground beside a tent far off, it seemed to be one of the tents for crew members and out of the way of the rides and hubbub. Castiel wasn't sure how he'd even spotted it over there and so far off, but as he'd turned, it had seemed to stand out blaringly. "Dean, come with me." he took the other's hand again and brought him along. Under other circumstances, he might have been strangely thrilled to hold Dean's hand and lead him for a change, instead of uselessly following behind.

"Huh? Cas-"

They reached the discarded cotton candy bag and Dean seemed to understand Castiel's thought process but met it with disbelief. "Anyone could have cotton candy here, Cas. We don't have time for this, we have to find him!"

Castiel ignored the boy for a moment as he focused on the tents around him and tried his best to sense something, anything. As he looked to a tent a few back, off to the side, he got a strange, twisting feeling in his gut. Was this what humans referred to as 'intuition', or something else? "This way, Dean." he released Dean's hand this time as he made his way to the tent and without ado, stormed in with Dean following after him.

The scene inside showed a sobbing Sam with a gag tied around his mouth on a cot and a colorful clown telling him roughly to be quiet.

"Sam!" Dean's shout of relief at seeing his brother mingled with rage. "Get the Hell away from my brother!"

"'nn!" Sam's shout of Dean's name was muffled and the teary-eyed boy jerked in his brother's direction although his legs were bound as well so it was to no avail.

The clown lifted quickly and seemed shocked indeed that they had found him. "Uh...brother.." The clown's voice was raspy, like someone who'd smoked far too long. "No, this kid's lost...there's a reward if you turn him in...he ran away from home, so his parents are looking for him..."

"Are you stupid? That's my brother!" Dean surged forward then to lunge at Sam, but the clown quickly grabbed what hair Dean had to throw him to the ground. The air was thick with the scent of alcohol, and it wasn't hard for Castiel to reason that the man was drunk.

"Listen, punk, he's missing. So just get out of here, and I won't have to break your face, okay?"

Dean rose with a bloody noise and the makings of a bruise on his lower cheek, and he started to step forward. But this time, it was Castiel who answered.

The scene had been enough to disgust Castiel, and to rouse his protective instincts. But the moment that he saw Sam crying, and when he saw Dean be tossed aside and come up bleeding...that filled him with nothing short of rage. These were his brothers, how dare that filthy human lay his hands on them. "How dare you." Castiel seethed, awash in the human-amplified emotion. Less righteous and more primitive, less focused and more volatile. " _You will stay away from my family._ " Castiel's voice seemed almost to echo near the end, and Dean stumbled back in surprise and Sam fell absolutely silent on the bed.

The clown stumbled back before he clumsily reached for a bottle and smashed it on the desk to reveal it's jagged, dripping edges. "Stay the f*** away from me, punk."

Castiel took a few steps forward before something like razor-sharp pain shot through his body and jolted him, and for a moment, everything went black.

_"Aaaand...he's back! How's it feel, Cassie? Tell me how you really feel, that's what this whole head-shrinking thing is for, right, bro?" Lucifer laughed as he lounged in a conjured therapist's chair and Castiel stared at him uncomprehendingly._

_"Sam...Dean...where did...where am I?" Castiel looked around but found himself faced only with the placid, white walls again. His rear end seemed strangely cold as well, and his clothes itched._

_Lucifer's smile slipped a bit before he sighed. "Really? You finally wake up and that's the best you've got? Those chumps dumped you, Cas. Prom's over. You're mine, my consolation prize. But hey, we're brothers, so I'm happy. Family sticks together, right, Cas?" Lucifer was before him in an instant as he grasped Castiel's hand and dug razor-sharp fingernails into his skin to draw pinpricks of blood although he should not have been able to._

_"Cas! Cas! Wake up! Cas!" Castiel blinked and glanced around as he tried to locate the source of the noise._

_Lucifer grabbed his mouth roughly then and gripped him into a forward-facing position. "Don't you go running off again, little brother...you're mine!"_

But then the vision cleared and darkness reigned again.

"Cas...Cas!"

Castiel found himself awake with a start and he sat straight up to find himself surrounded by a concerned looking Dean and Sam. Sam had been shaking him roughly, and calling his name along with Dean who had a grip on his shoulder. Castiel found, to his surprise, that his body was shaking slightly, trembling in...fear? Was he afraid?

_"You're mine!"_ Lucifer's words elicited a shudder despite himself. "What...happened?" Castiel croaked, surprised also to find his throat dry and his body decidedly hot, even a little sweaty. A far cry from his typical angelic state in vessels.

"Well, that would be me, actually." A voice came from above and Castiel tilted his gaze upwards to find an unfamiliar face gazing down at him with a lifted brow and crossed arms. He had loose brown hair past his ears, a faint mustache, and somewhat outdated clothes in a Victorian style. There was also something of an accent, one that Castiel was certain was familiar but then again, he'd experienced so many accents and languages over his many years of existence...

"He kicked the clowns butt and got security to get him...he told them he was our dad so we didn't get in trouble." Dean explained, although he still seemed wary of the man.

"He was awesome! Thanks, mister!" Sam said again, as he'd done earlier when Castiel was unconscious.

"You're welcome, little monkey." The man said, in a tone that could be described as a sarcastic drawl and affectionate all at once.

Castiel stared hard at the man, struck again by the feeling of familiarity. The man gazed down at him with a tight-lipped smile, and gave him an almost challenging look, as if daring him to guess his identity. But before he could demand an explanation, Dean was before him and looked concerned.

"You were going at the clown and you just...fell down. We couldn't wake you up, and then you were muttering stuff..."

"Lucifer." Castiel muttered to himself, unbidden as the thought came to him.

The man frowned at that as though he'd heard, but he said nothing.

"Huh?"

Castiel shook his head. "It is not important...I am glad that you are alright..." he turned his gaze to the man as he rose, albeit a bit shakily, and moved in front of the Winchesters. "Thank you for your assistance. It was greatly appreciated." he said, again dutifully.

The man regarded Castiel before he uncrossed his arms to box Castiel's ears lightly. The little angel jerked in surprise at the odd feeling of mild, disconcerting pain. Dean stiffened but the man took a step back. "Don't bite off more than you can chew, idiot. That's becoming a bad habit of yours and I must say, I'm not overly fond of it."

Castiel's eyes widened slightly at that. That sort of familiar chastisement and fond behavior was reminiscent of someone dear to him indeed...but that person was dead, he'd seen to that himself, so it was impossible. But then, wasn't his situation impossible? "Are you-"

The man tipped his hat suddenly. "I'd best be going, I've got a bum to find. Ciao." The man left the tent before they could reply and as Castiel stepped out of the tent, the man was gone.

"Find a bum...? Like a homeless guy?" Did he know the other one or something? Dean found himself grabbed suddenly as Sam clung to his side and he found the reason why. A clown had walked by the far off tents. He had a feeling clowns were going to be a taboo topic amongst Winchesters from now on, although, they hadn't exactly been a prime topic anyway. He glanced at Castiel who seemed lost in thought as he came forward with Sam.

_"You will stay away from my family."_ Castiel had been kinda...terrifying. Dean was certain that his eyes had even glowed a little and there was just a chill in the air, like Castiel could summon lightning and smite them all or something. He didn't know how to describe it, but then, any other time Castiel was such a dork. Something was weird about the whole thing, no doubt, but he wasn't ready to let Castiel go off either. Dean set his hand on Castiel's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You found Sam and tried to help us...thanks, Cas."

Castiel's eyes had what he felt was a strange look as the other boy replied. "There is nothing I would not do for you and your brother, Dean. If you can believe nothing else of me, believe that."

Dean didn't know what to say to that, and Cas seemed so serious. But he swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah...um...you too, I got your back, me and Sam...right, Sammy?"

"Yeah!" Sam said as he crowded closer to Castiel this time and clung to him for comfort.

Castiel noted the clown issue as well and he lifted a hand to gently rest it on Sam's head and ruffle his hair softly. "Thank you, Sam. Dean."

Dean glanced up at the sky which had grown a little darker and then to the now lit-up Ferris Wheel. "Whad'ya think, guys? One more ride?" he pointed.

Sam followed the finger's direction and seemed excited again despite his previously traumatic experience. Dean realized that he did too, and he had the strangest thought that maybe it was because Cas was there that they were like that. Like they were...safe. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Castiel smiled. "I agree."

With that, the trio headed off for their last ride and in the end, it turned out Dean wasn't all too keen on the Ferris Wheel. Sam laughed and tried to rock the car, and Dean seemed to pale a bit. "K-Knock it off, Sam!"

"What, you scared, Dean?"

"N-No! I just don't want us to fall and you get hurt and cry, that's all." Dean deflected, but in truth, their height in the rickety car was a bit...alarming.

Castiel smiled again as he set his hand on Dean's leg. "I will not let you fall."

Dean stared at Cas, taken aback by the soft, solemn words spoken with that warm smile. He just didn't get Cas at all, and he didn't get why more than anything, he really believed the other's words. "What, you're gonna catch me?" he tried to make a somewhat sarcastic joke of it.

"I would try to prevent you from falling at all, but yes, if necessary. I would always catch you." he said sincerely before he glanced to Sam and added fondly, as if he needed reassurance. "You as well, Sam."

Sam beamed although his expression made it clear he wasn't quite following, and Dean just stared at Cas slightly slack-jawed before he just laughed.

Dean gave up, he couldn't figure Cas out and the other was just too much. Dean slipped an arm around Cas' shoulder, his present fears forgotten as he pulled the other in for a half-hug, half-noogie, half-hair ruffle. Cas didn't seem bothered, amused maybe, but still had that soft look on his face like he was just happy they were together. "Not if I catch you first. I'm the oldest."

"Is that right?" Castiel was definitely amused now, and he kept his little secret to himself guilt-free for the moment as Dean offered to protect him and take charge, although he was less than a child even compared to Castiel truly.

"Yeah, you don't remember how old you are, I know. But you gotta be younger than me. Older than Sam though, so he's still the baby."

"Am not! I wanna be older! Maybe Cas is five!"

Dean snorted. "Dream on!"

"Maybe!" Sam stood and shook the car a bit in doing so, and Dean seemed a little nervous again.

"Sit down, Sam!"

"Make me!"

"Sammy!"

Castiel laughed then, and both Dean and Sam turned to him, startled. He seemed unaware of the cause of their surprise and blinked back innocently. "Have I done something strange?"

A slight silence passed before it was Dean and Sam's turn to laugh, and a confused Castiel tilted his head at the strange pair of brothers before him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time the trio had reached the motel, they were full of junk-food, exhausted, but thoroughly having had a 'fun' day. In fact, Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd been so relaxed and happy, and the last time he'd seen Sam be so bright and happy...let alone gloomy Cas seeming almost not so weird. The night was worth it for sure...and in their distraction, they didn't even notice the Impala parked in front of the motel, nor guess at what might be awaiting them as Dean pulled out the key and opened the door. The trio headed inside and immediately came face-to-face with an imposing, angry-faced figure.

_"Dean Winchester."_

Dean deflated immediately as all the blood fled his face, along with Sam's beside him, and Castiel found himself staring up at the gruff head of the Winchester Family.

John Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean. AND YEESH! Even with trying to make parts less written and more summarized this still became soooooo very long. But I figured it would, and I wanted it to be all one chapter event. And now, dun dun dun, here's John. Poor Castiel has no idea what he's getting in to...XD Verbal hugs bring me joy! Enjoy!~Witchy~ 3

**Author's Note:**

> I debated on Cas' 'vessel' being older or younger, and thought it would be cute both ways. But I figured it'd go along better with the story anyway if got to be the older 'protector'. Since he was often undermined [lovingly] in that regard. He's going to go through different times and ages and we'll see how it all turns out. Yeah, I know it was a little quick to throw in drunk-dude, but I needed to get Cas invited to the motel somehow, and in a condition they couldn't just kick him out…and I guess it's a good way for them to start seeing some powers from him…I dunno...Now I am going to collapse into slumber…night, people. -Witchy


End file.
